


Just Like That

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: the story about how Sam gets a date with the girl behind the desk.





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> you know that bit in CA:TWS where Sam tells Steve to stop by the VA? This story is set about that time.

Hair? Check. 

Makeup? Done.

Dress? Almost unprofessional. 

She nodded at herself in the mirror, jumping when the sound of the horn broke through the silence of the morning. Slipping on her flats she hurried and grabbed her purse, the box of donuts and locked the front door behind her. Her cousin grinning at her as she slid into the front seat of his truck.

“Uy, prima looking good eh?”

“Shut up Jorge.”

“Is it for that guy? Sam?”

“Shut up Jorge.”

He snickered and reached for the box of donuts, yelping when she smacked him and placed the pink box in her lap. “Ouch! What?! I can’t have one?!”

“No, those are for Sam.”

He laughed as he drove on, music blaring and he reached for his coffee. It was a thirty minute ride to the VA, as the newest receptionist she wanted to be on time and make a good impression. This job was very important to her. It had nothing to do with the cute guy that had seen her cousin all those months ago. Nothing to do with that guy that had stared at her in awe when she dragged Jorge through the front door by the ear demanding to see their programs list, or the way his damned brown eyes crinkled at the edges, nor the fact that he had the cutest fucking gap in his front teeth. Nor was it his arms when he crossed them over his chest and informed her that she couldn’t force anyone into seeking help. Nor was it that cute ass...

“Orale, Chule, lemme know when the wedding is! Good luck ah?!” Jorge teased as he put the truck into park.

She frowned, reaching over and pinching him, eliciting a yelp, “ay, si, I am gonna call your ma!”

“OOhh! Imma tell her you have a novio, she’s gonna call your dad!” he ducked as she swiped at him, his cackle breaking the silence in the parking lot.

“Ya! Shut up, oh, my god! Your so loud!” she exclaimed shoving the trucks door open with a loud groan and a final crack, “when are you going to trade this thing in anyways? It sounds like its dying!”

“Well, now Alexa, there’s no need to be so mean to the old lady. She’s a work in progress.”

She froze for an instant, soft brown eyes wide as she stared at her cousin before turning abruptly and smiling broadly, “Sam!” her voice came out a little high and she winced.

Sam Wilson. 

 

Alexa ‘Chule’ Ruiz had first met Sam when she had moved into the area. More specifically she packed her things up and moved into her cousins home when his now ex-wife had called her out of the blue and informed her she had just left him.

It had been an eight hour flight, in a way-too-small plane, cramped into the corner, but when she knocked on his door and he had wrapped her up in a hug she had known it had been worth it. 

It took a week. A week before he talked. He was having trouble adjusting to civilian life, was still working off hours, soon, soon he would be declared a civilian. And it terrified him. He didn’t know this life anymore. It took a few hours before he spilled everything and she knew, there was nothing she could do to help him. She knew she didn’t know how to help him. He begged her to help him fix himself. So she sent him to bed and jumped on her laptop. 

The VA offered counseling. When she told him he had blown up on her, cussed her all morning long and growled at her.

But there was one thing about Chule her cousin had seemingly forgotten, she didn’t back down.

She had him packed into his own truck and was behind the wheel within minutes, ignoring his grumbling and complaining and driving straight for the closest VA.

And when that cute man opened his mouth and informed her she couldn’t force her cousin into therapy she glared at him and said, “Watch me.”

Sam had nearly keeled over in laughter that day. Chule was the most fiery woman he had met and she was on a mission. Her mission was to get Jorge into therapy whether the man liked it or not. And so the two showed up to open therapy sessions, Jorge always turned away, sitting quietly like a scolded child, wary of his ‘mother’ who sat next to him listening to every word spoken, sitting straight eyes following him as he paced back and forth in front of the large gathering.

Sam was surprised one day when Jorge spoke up. Words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them, it seemed that there was no end to it, and Sam urged him quietly when he stopped. “ _ When may wife left me… I put my Glock in my mouth- I shouldn’t be here _ ,” _ he had admitted looking at his cousin who covered her mouth, “then she showed up and won’t leave me alone! _ ” he had growled scowling as she threw her arms around his shoulders, she had no idea how close she had come to losing him.

 

“What’s that?” he asked peeking over her shoulder into the truck.

“Oye, Sam, she got you donuts, maybe you could find her a place to eat at?”

“Maybe she could cook for me some night? God knows you won’t find a decent authentic mexican place here for miles and I wouldn’t dare offend her.”

“Don’t you think you already have by implying that a woman’s place is in the kitchen?!” she asked with a huff and stomped past him.

Sam made a few noises and dropped his head as she stalked into the building. “Fuck.”

Jorge’s snickers turned into full blown laughter and Sam couldn’t help but glare. “Look, hey look, no not like that!” he grinned, “she likes you.”

“She tell you that?” Sam asked with a hopeful look.

He shrugged picking up the pink box and holding it out, “not in those words, but a woman doesn’t go out of her way to pick out a certain counselors favorite donuts and wear a dress like that. What? My cousin is pretty, any man would be lucky to get a chance with her and you know what? If you don’t get a move on some other guy will ask her out!!”

Sam frowned, “no, we don’t want that right?”

“Don’t forget, we latino’s eat hot shit, so be prepared to burn a little, but that fire is worth it amigo!!”

Sam nodded, “wait… you coming to group this week?” his eyebrows rose and Jorge nodded, “great man, see you there!” And with that the truck pulled away.

 

*** 

Sam kept his eye on the reception desk, watching as she moved around and smiled at everyone that walked in. 

It wasn't till late in the day that he walked up and flashed her a smile. “Those donuts were really great.”

“That’s the last time I bring you donuts,” she sniffed turning her back on him. 

Sam hurried around the desk and leaned against it, “don't say that. Alright, how about this? I drive you home and on the way...ehhh, we can stop by that place and I'll treat you.” He watched as she sat still, the corner of her mouth turning up.

“You mean, like a date?” she asked carefully.

Same crossed his arms over his chest and perked an eyebrow, “yeah something like that. Though if your willing to give me a chance I'll take you on a real date? Not some donut shop.”

Chule peeked up at him, her hands stilling on the desk. “Well… since you are buying me donuts on the way home I think a date Friday at seven would be good. Dancing?” She paused, “you can dance? Move those hips?”

Sam burst into laughter, “girl are you kidding me? Course I can dance, gonna show just what I got.”

Chule grinned, eyes closing as she sat laughing, “bueno, Sam, I want to see exactly what you can do with those hips of yours!”

Sam grinned, “oh, I'll show you exactly what I can do with my hips Alexa.” He liked how pink heated her cheeks, but she kept his gaze and her lips turned up.

“Brave, we’ll see…”

Sam watched her pack away a few donuts laughing when she threw a napkin at him and they made plans for Friday night. He drove her home noting the truck was missing as he walked her to the front door. “Your cousin not home?” he asked stopping as she leaned against the front door. 

“Think he’s still at work,” she answered smiling at him, “Listen, thank you for the donuts. It was nice.”   
Sam nodded, ducking his head, hands clasped behind his back, “so, I’m forgiven?”

Alexa smiled, “seeing as how you repaid the donuts just about.” 

He looked at her, “just about?” he asked cocking his head to the side.

She took in a breath and stepped towards him, hand falling on his broad chest, his brown eyes searching her own, “c’mere,” she hummed.

Sam didn’t need to be told twice, he leaned down pressing their lips together, body humming in excitement as she leaned into him, lips moving together in tandem, her fingers brushing the nape of his neck making him shiver as she sighed into him. “Damn.”

She giggled as she pulled away. “Shut it Wilson.”

He laughed, pouting as she stepped away opening the door, “sure you don’t want another one?”

“Behave.”

“You know, women have been known to become addicted to these lips.”

She laughed, “wait, what women? Do I have to kill them?”

It was his turn to laugh, “no need for that now!”

“You know us latina’s are demanding, you ready for all of this?”

“Oh, I am so ready, have been since you first walked in to the VA dragging that poor man in by his damned ear.” She blushed again, mouth dropping open and shut, “you didn’t know? Pretty sure you could have told me to jump and I’da asked how high?”

“Alright now,” she rolled her eyes at him, standing halfway inside. “Save some for Friday night.”

He grinned, “I got more, there is no end to it really.”

“Oh, I bet, gonna have to find a way to get you to shut up.”

“Alexa…” she paused, “I’ll..uh, I’ll see you in the morning?”

She nodded and he stood by as she shut the door slowly, hesitantly, pumping a fist into the air when it finally clicked shut. Behind the door, on the other side she leaned against it hand to her lips, smiling softly. Friday was too far away.   
  


***

 

The following day she ran late, Jorge had gone into work early and she had to take the bus, which meant she was late by an hour. Rushing in she didn’t see Sam till almost lunch hour. When he stopped by and offered a resting spot for her lips. She shoved his chest and told him he better bring her lunch and he demanded payment later. 

“Excuse me.” 

Alexa looked up and smiled, “Welcome to the VA, first time?”

The blond smiled and she knew he was the type plenty swooned over. He looked vaguely familiar. She watched as he placed his palms on the top of her desk, from the way he stood, to his broad shoulders and how his eyes took in everything it screamed soldier. “Ah, yeah, sorry. I’m looking for Sam Wilson?”

She smiled, mind flashing to the moment outside her cousins house, “Sam is in a meeting-”

“Oh, sorry!”

“You should be soldier, interrupting is rude.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” he blushed and Alexa nodded.

“Nothing going on right now, let me take you,” she stood before he could deny her help and was off leaving him to catch up which he did so quickly. The man was huge, stopping outside the room she waved him forwards, “almost over. These meeting are open for anyone, it helps to listen if you don’t feel like interacting, but the fact that you came is a step in the right direction.”

He smiled, “thank you, but I’m here to talk to him about something...else…”

Alexa smirked, “that’s what they all say.” She peeked in the door quickly meeting his gaze, she waved and he smiled in her direction, eyes drifting down the length of her before meeting her eyes again warming her up. Stepping back she cleared her throat, hands smoothing down her outfit, “you can go in or wait here.”

“Thank you,” he watched her walk away before stepping further into the room. Crossing his arms as he stepped in and leaned against the doorframe.

 

***

 

She watched as Sam walked him out. 

It was late in the day and she had placed all of her files away, grabbing her jacket and waving at the few other counselors that walked by. 

“Where do you think your going?”

She smiled at Sam, “well, my cousin should be outside right about now.”

“I told him to take a hike, got a surprise for you.” 

“Oh?” she asked dropping her bag back into her seat as he stepped around her desk and reached for her hand, she pulled back eliciting a playful grin from him. “Who said I liked surprises?”

Sam chuckled and caught her wrist, tugging her close to him, he liked how soft she was when she allowed him to do so, liked her small hands on his chest, the way her eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief, “woman, you are trouble, just come with me and I promise you’ll love it.”

She laughed, smile stretching from ear to ear, tongue peeking out as she let him pull her along to the large meeting room he usually used. “Sam, what have you got up your sleeve?” 

“Couldn’t wait for that dance Friday, figured we could have a sneak peek right here,” he held up a finger pulling his cell phone out and music drifted into the air. 

“Ohhh, I see what your up to!”

Sam pulled her to the center of the room, he had cleared the chairs away after the last meeting and she easily fell into pace with him, hands on his shoulders and following his lead. Steve showing up had been the highlight of his day, guy came of his own volition. It wasn’t easy coming back home, much less in the wrong time, Sam wanted to help.

“You will.”

He looked down at her, confusion crossing his features as he stared at her, how had he gotten lost in his thoughts when she was standing in his arms? “What’s that?”

“That guy, he’s a little lost, but I’m sure you can help him, right? That’s what you were thinking?”

He laughed, ducking his head as he led her around, stepping without thinking. “Alexa, you have an uncanny ability to read minds, you one of those enhanced people they talking about on the news?”

“It’s called empathy Wilson, you have it so too so don’t go round knocking people’s innate abilities!” she shoved at his shoulder. 

Sam slid his hand along her waist to the small of her back pulling her in closer, “well, my innate ability is saying that you like me a little more than a lot.”

“Is it now?” she asked grinning up at him, stepping away and back into him as the music played softly in the background, “what else is it telling you?” she asked in a whisper.

“That you really love that I put this together so quickly.”

“And?” she asked pressing closer to him.

Sam dipped his head, lips brushing hers, “you want me to kiss you.”

She laughed, pulling away as he groaned, “is that what it’s telling you?”

“Alexa!” he growled pulling her back into his arms, dropping his lips to hers. She sighed, leaning back as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist, one hand splayed between her shoulder blades. He hands slipped up over his shoulders, one scratching at the back of his head, pulling him down. He could feel her smile against his lips and he couldn’t help return it. Teeth bit down into his bottom lip and he hissed, surprised when her tongue darted over it soothingly, Sam was drunk on her. He enjoyed her teasing, little winks here and there, light taps on his shoulder, or bumping hips into his. Her smile first thing in the morning was better than coffee and being able to hold her in his arms now…

She twisted away from him, laughing when he held onto her. “Ya!! Sam!!” her squeal echoed off the walls of the empty room, his laughter chasing hers as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“Woman, did I not tell you these lips are addicted?” She snorted as she leaned back into him, her hips brushing against his as he swayed with her, “plus who said I was done dancing?”

“You are so demanding, but I like that!”

He grinned as she scrunched her face up, his arms laying over hers, “Oh, yeah you do?”

“You’re right Sam, I like you more than a little and what’s not to like? You know what you want, make decisions-”

“Is that really so impressive?”

Her loud burst of laughter warmed his heart, “oh, god, have you not even tried dating? Well, not that I have but men tend to…” she waved her hands in front of them, “drag out their ‘best features’.”   
“That happen often?” he asked dropping his chin on her shoulder, cheek pressing against hers.

“It DOES!” she cried out eyes wide, “I don’t even ask, I don’t mind the older guys because they’re just old men flirting with what they know they can’t have! Pero, oh my god! The kids these days- you know a seventeen year old cat called me the other day?! SEVENTEEN Sam!”

He pulled away, “where? I will let him-”

She pulled him back into her arms dropping her forehead to his shoulder and laughing, “Stop! Be serious!”

“I am serious! No one needs to be cat calling my woman!”

“Oh!?” she grinned looking up at him, “so, I’m your woman now? Two kisses and just like that?”

His eyes twinkled at her as he nodded confidently, “just like that.”

She shook her head, “pretty sure its my lips you got addicted to Wilson.”

“Can you blame me?!”

Her laughter rung through the halls of the VA as the music played on.

 

It was late before he dropped her off, walking her to the door and leaving her with a soft kiss. “So, Friday?”

She ran her hands down along his arms nodding up at him, “don’t go running off with that Captain.”

“I KNEW you’d recognize him!! Really, how impressed were you that THE CAPTAIN AMERICA came lookin’ for me?!”

She laughed, looking around quickly and pressing a finger to her lips, “stupid, I’m not impressed by who you know, just you Sam… it’s you.”

He could feel his heart flutter at her soft words and he pulled her back into a kiss. He wanted nothing more than to stay right here, in this moment with her soft body pressing into his, her soft sigh against his lips, and the quiet of the night surrounding them. “Alright, alright, your lips are addictive…”

She smirked at him, “Ahh, don’t forget Jillian will be taking care of the desk for the next couple days. I won’t see you till Friday night okay?!”

Sam nodded, watching until she disappeared behind the door and turning on his heel with the biggest grin.

 

***

 

Texts flew between the two for the following day.

Sam enjoyed her rapid fire answers.

Alexa: You know your gonna be able to call me by my nickname?

Same: Oh yeah? What’s that?

Alexa: Chule

Sam: You’re gonna have to teach me how to say that!

Alexa: I plan on teaching you a lot of things!! ;)

Sam took in a breath before responding: Woman, stop. You are not within reach and I need to go for my run now.

Alexa: Getting all hot and bothered without me? Well, have fun with that!

Sam ran a hand from the back of his head over his face before dropping his phone on the counter and grabbing his keys. 

 

The afternoon was hot and he took his time looping around the same trail he had first met Steve. He soon found himself back at his home. Flipping the TV on before making his way into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and snatching the towle from the counter to run over his head. He barely lifted his phone from the counter top when there was a knock on his back door. 

He was a bit surprised to find the blond and redhead on his back doorstep. He didn’t hesitate to step aside and let them in. While they took turns cleaning up he shot Alexa a quick text.

Sam: Something’s happened.

Alexa: You ok?

Sam: …

 

***

 

Alexa stared at her phone. 

Read.

She didn’t like the uneasy feeling that settled in her stomach. She was distracted as she made her way around town running errands. She ran late and ordered pizza for dinner and barely listened as Jorge went on about his day. 

There was no answer from Sam. Her fingers toyed with her phone, text typed out before she erased it. She thought about calling him but really she didn’t want to bother him. The next day she took the bus to the VA stopping by the front desk and chatting it up with Jillian. When she asked about Sam Jillian said they had had to scramble and find someone else to take his appointment as he hadn’t come in. 

The stone settled firmly in her stomach.

 

Jorge stared at his cousin as she tucked her feet under her, “cous, I’m sure he’ll call. The guy was super excited to finally get a date with you.” She hummed and kept her eyes on the news, fingers toying with her phone. 

There was no call, no text. 

She went to work the next day with no news, the atmosphere hushed. It was midday when Jillian came rushing over, “Aleeexa!!” she cried grabbing her hand and tugging her round the desk and into the meeting hall. She cried out, papers falling to the floor and a noise of disappointment as it had taken her all morning to prep those files. “Shhh!! Look!! It’s Sam!” 

Jillian’s words shook her to her core and her brown eyes locked on the TV that was playing the news. There beside the news anchor was a picture of Sam. 

He was now a fugitive

Something to do with SHIELD.

Captain America and the woman known as Natasha Romanoff, a double agent, were also wanted.

“Can you believe? Our Sam? A bad guy!”

Alexa’s temper was quick and her hand came across Jillian’s cheek just as quick, all eyes turned to the two women. “Don’t ever say that! Sam is a good man!!” There was a murmur amongst the crowd gathered there and her brown eyes darted to those gazes in the room. “All of you! So quick to wag your tongues! Sam has helped every last one of you and when he needs your good will and thoughts you turn your backs on him?!” she made a sound of disgust turning on her heel and running from the room.

 

Jorge walked in, dropping his keys on the small table by the door. Alexa sat on the couch, leaning forwards, news after news station telling the tale of American heroes turned traitors. He sat beside her, hand over hers. 

She had come to keep him steady when his world fell apart. His heart ached as she sniffled, Alexa never cried, his cousin was the fire that was never put out. The rock he needed when the earth tried to swallow him up. Her quiet sobs were more than he thought he could bear. 

Yet, now, now it was his turn to return the favor. 

 


End file.
